The Hanyou
by Yami Koibito
Summary: YusukexKagome Kagome travels back to the feudal era one rainy day, but encounters shocking news that made her vow never to return again. She travels back to her time only for an accident to compel her to meet him. xover with Inuyasha..bonks head


**The Hanyou**

**Rated: PG**

**One-shot created on: October 7, 2005**

**One-shot finished on: October 25, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters and I don't have the 12 soundtracks that I expected to get last month, but I do have 4 of those 12 CDs. I don't own the songs, but I do own the English lyrics to them(see notes after -reading- story for explanation).**

**A/N: I'm back minna-san with another one-shot, but what's this? It's longer than "Lost"? -sweatdrops- Well at least it's not a shorter one-shot. -chuckles- Well, onto the story since I dun have anything else to say until the end of the story.**

**EDIT: Yes I changed the "xover to YYH" to "xover to IY"..I know it was very stupid of me, but try spending two hours fixing this up on the editing ff(dot)net window. -sighs- **

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speaking"**

**-Scene Change-**

_Song lyrics_

_-- Next paragraph of song _

**Summary: - x-over with Inuyasha - Kagome travels back to the feudal era one rainy day, but encounters shocking news that made her vow never to return again. She travels back to her time only for an accident to compel her to meet /him/. - Yusuke x Kagome -  
**

**Takes Place: After the YYH series ended and halfway through Inuyasha.**

**-**

The trees bristled slightly as the wind caressed the land in some effort of comfort. Nature knew a relapse would be occurring and wished to prevent it from happening. No one could, because no one knew, but God in heaven. Soft white clouds gathered throughout the land but in another area, the opposite. The soft white clouds in that particular area turned grey; the color of hate and sadness. Angels-invisible to the naked eye-gazed downward; a frown visible on all their faces. Crystalline tears slowly formed and fell upon the Earth as "the teardrops of angels" or rather, "rain" to the people of Earth. "Why was the world full of devastation?" They asked themselves in unison. Not one knew the answer and cried even more.

**-**

Jet black flowing hair fluttered behind the person's back as the youth sped through the forest in a hurry; the teen needed some shelter as the rain mysterious appeared without warning or so the female thought. A small bottle around her neck-in the form of a necklace-glittered and glowed for a bit in a Sakura petal color. Inside were pink diamond shaped shards jingling in motion as the girl sprinted towards the tree that started it all; her adventure that changed her life forever. The Shikon no Tama, that was what they were called; in pieces they still held some sort of elegance, but together it was but the most beautiful jewel in the land or so many have said. The young youth protected this jewel, quested to gather up the remaining pieces-since the jewel shattered and the pieces scattered about in unknown areas.

Her school uniform consisted of three colors: white, forest green, and maroon. It was like a sailor suit with a matching forest green skirt. It flapped around wildly as the wind grew harsher. She cursed at the rotten luck she'd gotten herself into and stopped inside the shelter of the tree. A few raindrops dripped, but other than that it was fine. Her hazel brown orbs glanced around the landscape as the youth caught her ragged breath and stood there until her breathing became normal. The female closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sounds of rain falling. It had always calmed her, from when she was angry at one of her friends to when she was feeling depressed about something.

A silent grin etched its way onto her lips, even if the weather was gloomy; the wind harsher, the rain rapidly dropping from the sky; it seemed to calm her. Though an ominous feeling crept inside her skin. The girl ignored it, never knowing it would cause her a deal of pain and angst. Her hazel eyes opened slowly, time stood still for a moment as she watched the drops fall in slow motion. An abrupt noise startled her from her trance as she gazed around frantically; wondering what the hell just happened.

The young female strolled around the tree, figured it would help if she searched around a bit. The rain drowned out her footsteps, the ominous feeling grew stronger as did her fear. She didn't know what was happening, but then she saw it. She saw /them/. Her hazel orbs widened to an extent as she watched on. _"Inuyasha.."_ That one simple word seemed bitter as she muttered it. There before her was a sight she never want to see and it scarred her for life; the one she loved, the one she cared for, the one that helped her through the rigorous times was with another woman. Or to be precise; a woman she despised with a burning passion ever since the day she rose from the dead with a part of /her/ soul.

The two figures enjoyed each other's presence, it was as if she wasn't there. Like she was nothing, but a figment of their imagination. The female had raven black hair up to the back of her shoulders, she wore a miko outfit of red and white; think of it as a kimono style of clothing. The male wore brown and white prayer beads around his neck also with a red style kimono or what was called: "The Cloth of the Fire Rat". His silver white hair stopped at his shoulders as his white dog ears sat atop his head. Their names: Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Their hands intertwined with each other as they brought themselves in for a gentle, loving kiss; a kiss they haven't shared in the last fifty years. It was heaven for the two, nothing or noone to worry about. After a couple seconds, Inuyasha grabbed her and deepened the kiss; lusting to taste her once again. The deceased miko responded back, she couldn't believe she wasted her precious time looking for Naraku instead of loving Inuyasha. Kikyo was the one to break the kiss which caused a growl to erupt from his throat. "Inuyasha, do you love me?" A simple question or so it seemed to her.

Kagome differed, she kept telling herself that he was gonna refuse and telling her she would not betray her. She loved him and throughout the times they've been together, the young miko knew he loved her. 'Tell her no Inuyasha..tell her you love me.' The tears kept on flowing down her cheeks, she never bothered to wipe them as she continued to observe the two former or if so: back together couple. She clenched her hands in fists until her knuckles were the color of white. What was Inuyasha gonna say? The suspense was killing her. 'Say something.'

A fang toothed grin etched its way onto his lips, his answer was fairly obvious. The truth needed to be voiced. "I could never hate you Kikyo," He started lifting one of his arms to caress the other's face with his hand. "I've always loved you and I'll never stop loving you." The half dog demon chose a dead vessel over a living one. Though he couldn't stop loving her even if it seemed like she betrayed him fifty years ago; Kagome was just Kikyo's shadow nothing more, she kept him sane because of her likeness to Kikyo.

Hazel brown orbs glittered with teardrops of anguish, heartbreak, and rejection. The teenage young girl couldn't believe it, Inuyasha chose a dead vessel for a lover instead of her. How could she have been blind, she should have seen through those acts of remorse and kindness. Why did she even meet him in the first place? She should have ignored the well and continued her normal life. That was it, it was the last straw.

Kagome dashed out into the rain, not giving a damn about the rain nor even caring about her health. Her clothes and hair soaked to the bone in no time, but she didn't care. Her heart was broken, why did this have to happen to her? Her crystalline tears blended with the rain, no one would know she had been crying, the only flaw to that plan was her cheeks and eyes; they were red and puffy, easy signs that someone cried. Her sobs were like a newborn baby being slapped by their doctor to breath in life.

The youth gasped as she met the ground with a soft 'plop'. The miko laid there gazing at the trees in her vision. She didn't even try to get up; the energy inside her suddenly left her, left her for dead. Kagome cried her heart out, cried until she couldn't cry no more. Her sobs calmed down as she pondered about what to do now. "I don't want anymore heartache or pain," She started softly, her voice cracking at the very end. "I'm never going back to the feudal era again. How could you Inuyasha?...Why did you pick her over me?"

**-**

"Kagome! Kagome!" The female felt someone shaking her to death, was it Inuyasha? No, the voice was different, but who could it be? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. It was her mother. Hazel brown irises opened slowly as she glanced up to see her bawling mother. "Kagome!" The raven haired girl sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Arms encircled her waist in a tight, yet loving hug. "I was so worried about you!" The short raven haired woman cried on her shoulder. "You were crying and talking about /him/ dear, then you wouldn't wake up and I-oh I was just so worried."

A sad smile crept up upon her face, before being replaced by a fake smile. "I'm alright mom, don't worry about me." The truth was, she didn't want anyone to worry about her; it would just give her another weight over her shoulders. If no one worried, she would be fine, well that was her opinion anyway. Others differed or others agreed, it depends on who you're talking to.

Kagome wasn't the type to recover quickly from a difficult situation such as being rejected by the one she loved. It has been three weeks since that day, ever since then, she's been crying and having nightmares about it. "Oh Kagome," The adult spoke sadly, she hated that; wished that tone would disappear to oblivion. She already had a lot on her mind, she didn't want to regret ever coming back. "You know you can come to me whenever you want to talk." Her mother reassured her, but she didn't want to talk about /him/ again.

"It's ok, mom." She spoke in a fake cheerful tone. "I'm over Inuyasha now." It was a lie and she knew it, but that didn't matter to her one bit; anything to keep her mom worrying. "Seriously. I'm ok." The teen flicked her long raven hair to her back and hugged her mother. "I'll meet you downstairs after I dress up, ok?" Kagome beamed. The female hoped her mother would buy it.

Her mother's arms let go and she stood up, still in doubt. Though she wouldn't press on, her first heartbreak took time too. "Alright if you say so." Kagome's mother smiled back, hoping she didn't show a little doubt to that smile. "Call me if you need me." The adult turned around and walked toward the door, but stopped as she grabbed the handle. "I love you Kagome, please let me help you through this." It was the last thing she spoke of before heading out the door and closed it with a click.

Kagome was stunned, but quickly shook it off as she headed out the door to take a long shower. Her shower seemed long and blandly, though she had a lot to think about. Like /that/ day. Apparently Miroku found her and quickly rushed her over to Kaede's hut with her on his back. Kagome had long since caught a fever, but the team quickly nursed her back to health. One night however, she woke up without anyone knowing and escaped back to her time.

Pondering over that now she wondered, how was everyone? Was anyone worried about her? Did /he/ forget about her already? Why would that dog care about her anyway, she was just a shadow to him. The hazel eyed girl felt her cheeks soak in her salt flavored tears and wiped them quickly. This wasn't the time to distress over anything right now, she had school and needed those grades up to graduate.

The high school student dressed in her uniform; it was the same as her old one and walked downstairs. She quickly ate her food like she did everyday and grabbed her lunch. "See ya everyone, I'm off to school now." Kagome spoke in a cheerful tone as she waved to her family.

"See you Kagome!" They spoke in unison as the young high school girl continued on to school, hoping nothing would go wrong.

**-**

The bell rang, signaling the end of today's education and Kagome couldn't be more relieved. Throughout the school day, her friends: Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, all kept on hinting that she should be dating Hojo and they also were worried about her. It wasn't her fault she just wanted to be alone and sigh sadly to herself.

At the moment, she was walking through masses of students, her mind wandering off once again. Kagome wasn't aware of anything, but her thoughts about everything that had been going on after that day. Maybe she should have told everyone of her leaving, but that would leave to everyone protesting. She felt guilt wash over her like a wave; she traveled back to her time without anyone knowing or their consent and lied to her mother and friends about feeling refreshed and over /him/.

Kagome didn't notice her feet ceasing to move as she thought about her guilt. Though she was brought to reality by a shout. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Her dazed hazel irises blinked and returned to reality. The female turned around and in turn was hit dead on by an electric blue car. Several gasps reached her ears as she fell to the road in what seemed like slow motion to her. Her life was flashing before her eyes; from when she was a child to when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kiss before her.

As she finally made contact with the hard concrete, everything went black.

**-**

Hazel brown orbs opened and blinked rapidly; her eyesight clearing up. The raven haired girl sat up, Indian style, as her eyes took in her surroundings. Before her stood trees, lots and lots of them. "Where am I?" She spoke softly to herself and tried to recall what happened before she woke up. "What happened?" Then her eyes widened as she remembered the accident, but how could she be alive and in a forest no less?

"Why am I still alive?" That car hit her /dead/ on, she shouldn't be alive right now, but here she was: living and breathing. Then her location was another story, where was she? Kagome glanced around, the trees were normal-wait scratch that, they were larger than normal, then there was the sky; it was an eerie orange-red color, it wasn't a sunset that was for sure. Everything else looked normal or so she thought.

The miko stood up and started walking around to find out more about this place. The wind blew softly, much to the female's liking. She was feeling content for once, but she stopped suddenly. A youkai energy was rapidly sprinting to her area; one that made her legs go numb. "Damn." Kagome cursed softly, trying to urge herself to move, but much to her dismay, she couldn't. "Move, damn it."

"Ah..fresh human meat." A voice spoke as chills sped up and down her spine. This wasn't good, the youkai was here. "It's been so long since I've tasted flesh." Laughter reached her ears, why couldn't she move? She should be used to this, but all of those times, Inuyasha and them were with her. The miko was alone, alone to fend for herself. "Let me taste that luscious flesh of yours!"

Kagome didn't have the heart to turn around, even if she could, she didn't have anything to defend herself with. Her bow and arrows were back home like her Shikon no Tama. This was the end, but it should have ended long ago with that car accident. 'I can't believe it, I'm gonna die.' Was her last thought, before hearing a soft, yet hearable bang.

The youkai behind her grunted in pain before falling onto the ground with a large thump. The female blinked confusedly. 'What the hell happened?' Was all over in her mind, but before she could ponder on that even more, she heard chuckle. 'Now what?' The youth finally turned around; her legs deciding to cooperate with her. What she saw baffled her, a good looking guy stood near her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, what's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" A cocky, yet playful voice questioned her. The male wore a crimson red jacket with lemonade yellow puffs on the top and at the end of the sleeve parts while a plain white t-shirt laid underneath it. He wore regular white sneakers and sky blue jeans to go with the outfit. Then there was his long, flowing raven hair that gone to his knees and his electrifying chocolate brown eyes.

Kagome felt her cheeks warm up, she knew a blush had formed; curse her hormones. "Um.." Was all she uttered, why was she getting worked up over this one guy? Did she finally come to accept that Inuyasha would always be with Kikyo? "Well um, I um-where am I?" She finally blurted out as she mentally groaned at her foolishness. 'Man I'm such an idiot.'

An amused laugh erupted from the other as he slowly walked toward her until they were only four feet apart. "You really don't know where you are?" A nod confirmed his question. "Well then," He sighed. "I'll tell you bluntly: you're in the northern lands of the Makai." Kagome blinked at his answer. "Mainly, you're in a part of the Makai where demons would love to feast on you."

"Oh." She responded back as she chuckled nervously. Who was this guy? His aura was similar to Inuyasha, yet different somehow. 'Is he a hanyou?' She asked herself mentally. "Um..oh yeah, what are my manners." She chuckled again. "My name's Kagome Higurashi." The female bowed at her savior. "What's yours?"

The raven haired male grinned as if expecting her to ask that question. "Just call me Roizen, I'll tell you my real name once we get to know each other a little more. Oh," He glanced down. "Nice, rabbit panties is it? Great choice." The chocolate eyed youth chuckled at the miko's face flushed face.

Kagome glanced down and frantically pushed her skirt down. The youth was sure she looked like a tomato with raven leaves. Though she quickly pushed her embarrassment away to glare at a certain male. "HENTAI!" A slap echoed the forest; birds flying out like there was no tomorrow. They felt there was no need to stick around when there was a furious miko down there.

"Wow, what is it with woman and their slaps? I swear they're stronger than any guys that punched me. Man that hurt." Roizen spoke, rubbing his reddened cheek while chuckling at the young girl that slapped him. 'It was worth it though.' The youth thought grinning like an idiot. Even if he was supposed to be one of the Makai lords, he was still a teenager and a male at that.

"There's more where that came from!" The young girl yelled at him as she huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf in fairy tales. 'What was this guy thinking! And to think, I thought he was a gentlemen, but he's a pervert.' Yet, this was the start of their relationship, even if it may end up a bit lopsided and goofy.

The raven haired boy grinned. This was the girl alright, stubborn and feisty, just the way he liked it. 'Good thing Kurama gave me the heads up. She's just like Keiko..' A sad look crossed his face for only a moment, before being replaced by a yawn. For the last two hours, he'd been waiting for the miko to drop down. 'At least those two hours were worth it.' By the time Kagome arrived, he was pissed as hell; having been a very impatient person and to add it all up, Koenma said it would be only a half an hour before she arrived. 'Half an hour my ass. Note to self: torture toddler with spankings.' A smirk etched its way onto his lips, thinking about his diabolical plan. "Well bring it on, Kagome-chan."

Kagome blushed once again, this guy was really getting to her badly. The only guy that was /this/ annoying and stubborn was, Inuyasha. 'Snap out of it Kagome, you have to get over him!' She snapped at herself. 'He's already chosen who to be with forever, besides, you two are both from different time lines.'

Roizen chuckled at the other; for being in deep thought and the embarrassed blush. "Yo, penny for your thoughts?" Getting no response whatsoever, the chocolate eyed teen sighed. "Eh..I'll take your silence as a 'get away from you now'. Oh and before I forget," The youth threw materials at the unguarded female. "Here ya go!"

"Hey!" Kagome yelled in fright as several different items fell atop of her. The girl pushed them out of the way to yell at the other more, but, he was gone. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Only silence answered her; not even the birds chirped as she sighed, being left alone again. "Might as well see what we have here."

The hazel eyed girl glanced down at the materials before her: a sleeping bag, a frying pan, wood, matches, and a spear. She blinked at the spear, but soon the concept of it flew into her head. "Eh..but I don't know how to spear fish." The female laughed silently to herself about it, but soon after gave up and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll never know unless I'll try. And when I see that Roizen's face again, I'm gonna slap him silly."

**-**

It's been weeks since Kagome woke up in this strange land called the "Makai", which strangely meant "Demon World" in English. What a strange name she thought at first, but then her encounters with youkai increased; partly she thought it was because she was a miko, but the other part she knew was because of her flesh. When the big, bad youkais rolled by, a bright blue light emitted suddenly when it was supposed to attack her. It was Roizen, she knew, though when that youkai was left for dead, the miko glanced around for the said person though only came out empty. Every time the other didn't turn up, she would pout and curse; she really wanted payback.

"Damn Roizen, when is he going to show his damn face to me?" The miko grumbled irritably. In her hand were four fresh caught fish and in the other, her spear. The spear was really useful than she originally thought, but when it came to the naughty youkai..it was useless as a broken stick.

"Boo!" A head popped out of nowhere, well maybe not out of nowhere, but from a tree branch to be exact. Kagome squeaked in fright at the sight, there goes her train of thought again. The boy laughed once again and leaped swiftly from the tree branch, safely landing beside the miko. "I scared you didn't I, man that was fun." The youth sighed and stretched, well tried to. The female apparently hit--quite aggressively--the boy's head, causing him to whine. "What did you do that for!"

Kagome smirked. Finally she had her payback. "Well for one thing, you left me for dead and you didn't let me thank you for saving me all those times." Roizen blinked, but Kagome could see-by the glint in his eyes-his ego growing rapidly. "Don't play innocent with me." The girl grabbed his wrist and beamed at him. "Now come on, I've got dinner to prepare." The raven haired boy didn't have time to protest as not-gonna-take-no-as-an-answer Kagome dragged him to her campsite.

Roizen could tell she'd been using the equipment wisely and watched as she prepared dinner. He had a feeling, this was gonna be a long/long/ night.

**-**

The fire sat ablaze near the two of them as it crackled during the long silence. Both haven't spoken a word ever since dinner, it was either, they were afraid to speak or they just didn't know how to start a conversation. Kagome thought about Inuyasha for a long time, surprisingly, she didn't feel any unhappiness when she thought about him. Was she finally coming to terms with herself, was she really over Inuyasha? "Inuyasha.." She spoke quietly to herself more than anyone.

"What?" Well that was a start for a conversation. At Kagome's silence, he decided not to press on and sighed deeply. 'I wonder how Keiko's doing? I guess I can forgive her and Kuwabara..' He chuckled to himself silently. 'Though, I can't help, but feel sorry for the big oaf. With her slaps, it's a wonder if she was a fighter in a past life.'

The raven haired girl heard him sigh and laugh, it made her wonder what he was thinking about. The moonlight shined upon the male and Kagome gasped at how incredible he looked. 'Am I..no way.' She shook her head in distress, was she thinking of someone else that could replace Inuyasha? 'What am I thinking..he-we just met and I..'

"Hanyou." Roizen spoke as Kagome flinched at the word, it made her think about her betrayal. She never wanted to be left alone ever again. The male saw her flinch and his face softened, normally he wouldn't show /this/ side of him to anyone, but this Kagome, she was something else. "That is what I am, but not a normal one." His chocolate brown irises gazed deeply at Kagome's.

Kagome was flabbergasted, she didn't know how to react. The female just sat still and stared at those dreamy chocolate irises. A smile graced her lips, she now knew-by the way he was looking at her-that she could trust him. A stranger, a mysterious savior at that. All she knew was his supposed nickname and his heritage. "Miko..the reincarnation to Kikyo of the feudal era." She felt an arrow strike her heart, but she ignored it and waited for his answer.

"Heh." He grinned at her sweetly and if anyone saw that, they'd be dead in a heartbeat. "I don't know who the hell 'Kikyo' is, but I'm guessing she's important." Then he saw her head fall in a sadden motion. "Though she doesn't has to be," He scratched his head. "Maybe I should have stayed in school." Roizen noted to himself.

Kagome blinked at his last spoken sentence. 'He dropped out of school? Wow, he must have led a rough life or perhaps troubles?' She didn't know how much. "Do you live in the Makai?" All that answered her was laughter which confused her.

"Hell no. I live in the Ningenkai, I was just sent here to do some errand, by a certain someone that I'd like to get my hands on." He glared harshly at the sky before turning back to miko with a smile. "Sarayashiki district." Kagome blinked once again, that district was near hers. "Used to go to Sarayashiki Junior High, though dropped out. The teachers hated me and always took a free opportunity to try and expel me." He sighed before continuing. "And so I've been going on missions such as saving the world from youkai. I sense you've also shared hardships as well, the way I spoke about my heritage, I could tell. Hell, my girlfriend decided to dump me for an idiot just cause I was never home, she just couldn't understand me, even if we were childhood friends."

The hazel eyed girl stared in shock at what the other spoke of, it was almost/almost, like her and Inuyasha. Perhaps they did have something in common. "I.." She started, but stopped to catch her breath. "You're right, I did have hardships. It also started on my fifteenth birthday and nothing's been the same since. I've battled youkai with a bow and arrow, trying to search for the Shikon no Tama shards, that I shattered. Along the way..I thought I had someone to care for me, but it turns out that someone only saw the person he loved in me and thought I was just a shadow to the real thing; like I was some sort of puppet." Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as she told him this. "It tore my heart to see him betray me."

Roizen wrapped his arms around her and let her sob onto his white shirt. "Shh..it's ok, just let it out." He cooed the other as she continued to sob. The raven haired boy remembered when he first died, how her mother cried like this in his departure. It tore him apart to see her /that/ upset, especially with all the booze she drunk ever since he can remember. Then he remembered a song he wrote a few months ago.

_"On the other side of a mirror_

_I do not know who is standing in there_

_Just like a heavy storm brewing in as I see its fierce wind--_

___My beating heart quickly fills up_

___With the visions of battles on the deep end_

___Inside my body this blood quickens up as it starts to burn--_

_____Already there's nothing I can do to really stop myself_

_____It's not a part of my life, dead or alive--_

_______Nothin' gonna believe, but I'd like to believe_

_______If the case is love, after all that is said_

_______Standing in the fierce wind as still as can be_

_______In this dream a total zero hits me tonight--_

_________Tonight I've surpassed my life_

_________It clearly lets me see through the night_

_________In my eyes reflects the light, like a sweet lullaby--_

___________The sweet song deeply calls out_

___________My spirit untainted as it really should be_

___________As you try to really stand up when you've just fallen down_

___________Already my open hot chest breaks from this waking love--_

_____________Am I not confused, yes or no?_

_____________Nothin' gonna be free, as I swiftly glance back--_

_______________Holding back a smile, after all that is said_

_______________As I run from this crowd when I'm always looking_

_______________For the 100 degrees of this epilogue--_

_________________Nothin' gonna believe, but I'd like to believe_

_________________If the case is love, after all that is said_

_________________Standing in the fierce wind as still as can be_

_________________In this dream a total zero hits me tonight."(1)_

At the end of the song, Roizen opened his eyes and glanced down at a sleeping female on his lap. He pushed her bangs away from her eyes and stared at her angelic face. 'She looks really cute like this.' The hanyou thought in content as a few seconds gone by before he blinked in realization. "Well what do you know, a person that doesn't criticize my singing.(2)"

Usually-in his friends opinion-when he sang, they spoke about glass shattering. It bewildered him to see Kagome acting as if nothing was wrong, not that he didn't like it that way, he was just caught off guard. 'Waiting for two hours doesn't seem like a bother anymore, but I still feel like punching Koenma.' Though-the sad thing is-he couldn't face him until death because he wasn't a Rekai Tantei anymore. "Speaking of Koenma, where is he? It's already been three weeks like he said, but then again, who needs that toddler anyway."

The wind seemed to chuckle at his remark, as it blew harshly for a few seconds, causing his raven black hair to blow up in his face. Sometimes it irritated him to have this amount of hair lying beside him, but youkai feared him and thugs don't seem to recognize him, though he'd like to keep it that way, for now.

"I see you're enjoying your time with Kagome-san, hm." A voice spoke with amusement clearly shown in its tone. "You two do make a nice couple, I wonder if anyone will like me." A fake sniffle voiced and a sigh shortly after. "Though anyways, you really should return to the Ningenkai; your mother must be worried sick."

Roizen rolled his eyes in annoyance, how dare the toddler ruin his moment with sweet Kagome. "Took you long enough." He spoke in a ticked off manner. "Though, you're right, I should be getting back. I bet mother dearest is up and watching tv right now." Chocolate brown irises gazed downward at the female. "So what will happen to little Kagome here?"

"Don't worry about your little girlfriend here, she'll be fine." The hanyou grumbled; a /toddler/ was taunting /him/ of all people. "Botan-chan will be there shortly, she'll be the one to take her back to Ningenkai." The youth nodded in response. "So anything new besides the breakup?"

He sighed softly. "Well, with my old man's hairstyle, youkai are surprisingly thinking about fleeing rather than facing me." A small grin appeared on his face. "And back in the Ningenkai, no one recognizes me thank goodness." Obviously he was thinking about his old principal: Takanaka-san.

Koenma chuckled at his last remark, he did mis hanging out with his rowdy team of Rekai Tantei's. "I sure do miss that sense of humor of yours, can't believe you're the same unruly boy that used to be so hotheaded and arrogant, wait you still are. Hm..bad example, hell, I'm surprised that you've matured over the years and I-shoot. I have to go, duty calls. Talk to you later!"

"Well, I guess I should be going now Kagome-chan.." Roizen trailed off as his eyes lingered at her lips. A mischievous smirk appearing on his face; an idea quickly forming in his mind. "though, I'll make this quick." He leaned in closer to the other, closing the gap between them as he planted his lips onto hers in a soft kiss. The youth definitely felt something from it as he broke the kiss just as quickly.

A familiar chuckle voiced out to him as he turned around to see a grinning, pink kimono dressed grim reaper. "Now don't let me interrupt." She chuckled at the glaring hanyou. "As you well know, I'm here to pick up Kagome-chan." The blue-haired girl poked the raven haired boy. "If you want to know where she's staying at, I could tell you." Roizen's eyes narrowed as if expecting a catch. "There's no catch, I'm doing this for your sake. Can't I help my friends with love?" She gave him the puppy dog look that everyone despised, including him.

"Alright, just stop with the dog look." The youth groaned as the girl jumped around in glee. It really annoyed him to an extent, even his demon side was fed up with the other. "Stop the jumping or I'll change my mind." Roizen spoke dangerously as the other ceased movement, laughing nervously. He smirked. "That's what I thought. Now spill Botan."

Botan sighed and poked him. "A little impatient are we?" The young girl chuckled at the growling hanyou. "Hehe. Alrighty then, now where were we?" A glare at her direction bonked the information into her head instantly. "Oh yeah..Kagome Higurashi's whereabouts. She lives in Higurashi Shrine, but right now she's in Sarayashiki hospital in room A24 I believe." The girl gazed down at her watch. "Well I must be going now, hope we see each other soon, bye, bye for now."

The male watched as they both disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Guess back to Ningenkai, I'll visit Kagome-chan later." The chocolate eyed teen yawned before sprinting off.

**-**

"Roizen?" The young miko spoke, expecting the other to be at her side, but found that he wasn't. Silence only answered her which made her quite sad for some reason. Was she starting to fall for a guy she just met and didn't know much about? No, she couldn't think of that right now. Where was she if she wasn't with Roizen? Her hazel brown eyes opened to see the worried faces of her family and the surroundings of a hospital room. 'Was that all just a dream?'

Several gasps and cries reached her ears-how long had she been gone for? "Kagome, I was so worried about you." Her mother sniffed, tears threatening to fall any second. Souta climbed into the bed and hugged her like there was no tomorrow; obviously he had been worried about her too. Her grandpa just cried in happiness, glad to know she was ok.

Kagome smiled at her caring family, a real smile at that. She ruffled Souta's hair which caused him to pout cutely, though it didn't look like he'll mind it today. "How long have I been out?" She questioned. "Did anything happen besides my accident." Her family shook their heads in response to the second question, though they looked at each other to see who would be able to tell her.

"You've been out for three weeks I'm afraid; in a coma." Her hazel eyes widened. "There was a chance that you wouldn't be able to come back, but we still believed. Your friends walked from the school to the hospital everyday, they'll be by in another hour or so. The doctor said you'll be able to leave here in a week since you've come back to us." Tears spilled down her cheeks as she hugged her daughter tightly like she was a stuffed animal.

The female returned the gesture and enjoyed the comfort her mother was giving her, until she sensed a familiar aura near them. She turned to the window and at a tree, nothing there. Was she imagining things or was Roizen really there? The female turned her attention back to her family as they talked about all the happenings she'd missed.

The door to the hospital room opened to reveal three flabbergasted teens: Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. "Kagome?" The questioned in unison as the jet black haired girl nodded with a smile. The three teens dropped their things immediately to hug poor Kagome to death. "We missed you!" The hazel eyed girl chuckled and hugged them all back too. It was great to be back.

**-**

Another three weeks flew by, Kagome feeling so much better than ever before and often thought about a certain male. She wondered how he was, where he was, and other questions that seemed to pop in her head from time to time. Halloween was drawing nearer, a week to be exact. The young miko still didn't know what to be and she didn't want to wear last year's dog costume again.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at herself in the mirror, no outfit in her mind seemed like the perfect one. "If only there was a perfect costume for me." What would Roizen suggest? Kagome often found herself thinking about the hanyou; finally over Inuyasha. Even if he was a pervert, he was still a prince charming to her.

Maybe she should tell them about Roizen, or maybe not. The female had a lot to ponder over at the moment, she just wished she could see him again even if only for a moment. Unbeknownst to her though, two chocolate brown irises stared in amusement at the frantic girl's actions. He was gonna see her soon, he just needed to find the perfect time to do so. "Just you wait Kagome-chan."

"Man! What am I gonna wear!" Kagome yelled out worriedly to the world. There was a Halloween Party that she really wanted to go to and she couldn't find a simple costume to wear. What has the world come to? A knock sounded and the young girl stiffened before relaxing. "Come in."

The door opened ajar as her mother stepped inside, smiling brightly at her daughter. It just made her warm inside to see her happy, not like a month ago when she was brooding over Inuyasha. "Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi are downstairs honey. Still trying to find a costume huh?" At Kagome's nod she chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you'll find one in time for that Halloween Party. I'm sure of it. Now get you butt down there and see it that you have fun with your friends today instead of worrying what to wear." Kagome quickly thanked her mom with a quick hug as she sped down the stairs to meet with her friends.

**-**

"KAGOME!" A holler from below startled the young girl's posing. "It's almost time for the party, are you ready yet!" The said girl responded back in confirmation that she was almost ready. A long sigh escaped her lips as she continued to stare at her reflection lingeringly. Her mom said she would find a costume in time for the party, but this wasn't what she had in mind. Of all the things she could be wearing it had to be this.

It was a kimono, but no ordinary kimono: Kikyo's kimono. It was replica though, but it looked a lot like the dead miko's. It was either this or be a clown, she would choose this any day if there was a clown costume left. Even if it did make her a bit uncomfortable. A glare of light reminded her of her necklace. Kagome turned around and glanced upon the Shikon no Tama in its glory.

Whenever she had free time the female fumbled and pieced together the pieces, but it still looked beautiful though. The young girl carefully placed it upon her neck and once again looked at herself in the mirror. If it wasn't for her hair style and eye color, she would look just like Kikyo. She pushed the thought away swiftly; never wanting to think about her again. "It's now or never." The teen told herself as she let out the pent-up breath she didn't know she was holding and opened the door.

This was it. Time to meet up with her friends at school. She sprinted down the stairs and quickly said her goodbyes as she strolled out of the shrine. There was no turning back now, she had already left the house and she was going whether she felt like it or not. The youth swallowed the lump in her throat as she continued to walk through the streets that littered with kids in cute costumes.

A smile graced her lips at the little children at every doorstep, laughing away; having fun. Oh how she remembered those times like the back of her thumb. The memories of skipping along the streets while singing a favorite song, the friendly neighbors commenting on your costume, those were the days. "Children are so kawaii these days." She chuckled lightly. "Just like Shippo."

Immediately she was grabbed by the waist and dragged to the nearest black alleyway. It was a youkai. Kagome could sense youkai energy emitting from the figure as she backed up slowly to a wall. The figure had a sleazy smile on its face as it glanced at Kagome's necklace hungrily. "Give me the Shikon no Tama." It said.

Kagome didn't know what to do, if only she knew how to harness the jewel's powers to protect herself. Maybe she shouldn't have left her bow and arrows at home again. Once again, Kagome didn't know what to do. It was like her first encounter with a youkai in the Makai. She grabbed the jewel protectively, she was a miko. The girl would never give up the precious jewel for any lowlife youkai, she was going to lend it to Inuyasha, but she didn't trust him one bit now.

The youkai took this sign as a resistance and lunged at her. Though a voice stopped it and ceased its attack. "Touch her and you die." It glanced up at the speaker to freeze in its tracks. The teen stepped out of the supposed shadows and smirked at the youkai. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the teen that was all over in her thoughts to be there in Inuyasha's clothing.

"Roizen-sama." It started. "This isn't what it looks like." The said person glared at it. "I mean, I-I wasn't gonna kill her honest." The youkai started twiddling its fingers in a nervous manner.

"It looked to me that you were trying to steal something that wasn't yours and that you were going to kill a miko just to get it." It started sweating, dealing with a Makai lord wasn't exactly a simple manner. "Now leave her be or prepare to get your ass kicked." Roizen spoke in a threatening tone.

It took only a few seconds after the youth spoke that the youkai scurried away like a frightened mouse seeing a cat. The hanyou chuckled at the lowlife before turning his attention back to Kagome. A smile etched its way to his lips as he walked towards her. "Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yeah, thanks Roizen." She said glancing at the other with a tiny hue of pink on her cheeks. The raven haired girl blinked at the markings on his face. "Um..what are those markings on your face?" She questioned.

Roizen blinked. "Markings?" He was confused, but then remembered something and pulled up his sleeve to find markings on his arms. "Oh those. Genetics. Got them from my youkai father. They're called, _"The Mark of the Mazoku"_." He chuckled. "Where are you going?"

Kagome blinked, but then remembered where. "I was just walking to my school; we're having a Halloween party. Would you like to come?" Yup, she was definitely sure she looked like a tomato by now.

"Heck, why not, I don't have anything to do tonight." He replied as she grabbed his hand to drag him all the way to school.

**-**

The two walked into the gymnasium where the blaring music was heard and glanced around at the dancing people in costumes. It was when the door closed did everyone stare at them. Then whispers were heard such as: "Who's that guy?" and "Is that Kagome Higuarashi?". Roizen seemed to love the attention as he grinned madly, but Kagome chuckled nervously at them staring.

A poke startled her from her nervous chuckling as she glanced up at Roizen and smiled weakly. "What's wrong? Don't like the spotlight?" At her nod he chuckled. "A demure person huh?" Once again she nodded, blushing. "Don't worry," She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. "we're here to have fun, don't worry about anyone criticizing you, cause if they do: I'll kick their ass." Kagome laughed at his last remark, he was really different than Inuyasha that was for sure.

"Kagome!" Her three friends scurried to her side. "Who's this guy? He doesn't look like he's from our school." The three teens blinked up at the hanyou. "Nice costume." The miko rolled her eyes at the three, they must be wondering if they were going out. "Are you two going out?" The raven haired girl felt very embarrassed at the moment. "Are you cheating on Hojo and that other cheating boyfriend?" They whispered at her; reminding her of Inuyasha once again.

Kagome was now in the deep end. "Girls," She started as the three inched closer. "I HAD NO FREAKIN' INTENTION OF DATING THOSE TWO! So just be quiet about it! Alright, we're just friends." She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I just had to get that out of my chest." Her friend understood, but they were a bit afraid of her; having not experienced this side of her. "Oh! This is Roizen. Roizen, these are my best friends: Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri."

The four bowed to each other. "Nice to meet you ladies." He flashed a smile at them, causing the three to almost faint. The three turned to Kagome with a look that said: _'Lucky you, you get the handsome guy.'_ Kagome chuckled lightly at those looks. "Hey is that a stage?" The three friends nodded as the youth sped past through them at the speed of lightning. All four girls blinked, but shrugged as they turned to see Roizen already on the stage.

"Konichiwa Minna-san!" Everyone stopped to glance at the hanyou grinning madly. "Are you guys ready to rock and roll!" The youth chuckled, but inside he sweatdropped. 'Boy that sounded corny, it sounded better in my thoughts.' He shrugged the thought away and listened to the screams of excitement. "Alright then! Here's a song I sang long ago!"(3)

_________________"I'm only but one person_

_________________Though at least I stay composed in this proper way_

_________________In that case when you've begun to change now for the best in the world--_

_________________Combining our own power_

_________________It would seem to be our own secret key_

_________________Opening the door as we continue to dream in this night--_

_________________However deep the darkness covers the land_

_________________The night will have no grounds in the morning sun now--_

_________________Everybody, with strong and burning hearts_

_________________Fighting with a certain kind of karate fighting style_

_________________So now, everybody collect your good willed courage_

_________________They walk into the unknown place that we only see tomorrow in_

_________________Get up burning hearts--_

_________________Since there is sadness and angst_

_________________Rise up to every strong thought that reaches your way_

_________________It's alright to call in troublesome times in any way--_

_________________Surging in the fierceness_

_________________In this era just jump onto a wave_

_________________Looking to the future of setting this light free on your own--_

_________________I see the sky in the orb of my glancing eye_

_________________How foolish we've lived so far why can't we stand aside--_

_________________Everybody, join with our hearts together_

_________________Who believes that they can't be beaten by anything or anyone_

_________________So now everybody throw your sparkling tears away and_

_________________hold onto that dazzling feeling of your shining life_

_________________Get up burning hearts--_

_________________Everybody, with strong and burning hearts_

_________________Fighting with a certain kind of karate fighting style_

_________________So now, everybody collect your good willed courage_

_________________They walk into the unknown place that we only see tomorrow in_

_________________Get up burning hearts_

_________________Burning Hearts.."_(4)

The music began to fade out until it ceased completely. Everyone cheered as the hanyou waved at them; his ego growing ever so slightly. Then the youth sprung up from the stage to where Kagome stood, which left everyone in awe. "Well, what did you think Kagome?" He questioned as Kagome's friends envied her; they would give up anything to get a man like that.

"You sang pretty well just like that other day. I think I liked that song better." She smiled at the other as the three friends 'awed' at the two. Then, music started up once again; this time it wasn't a fast paced song, but a slow song. One of her favorites also: "Eternal Snow" by Changin' My Life.(5)

"Would you like to dance Kagome-chan?" The three friends gasped, this handsome man was asking Kagome to dance and that _-chan_ part was so romantic. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka strolled away, knowing there was something going on with the two and wished Kagome happiness. 'Finally, they left us.' The youth thought relieved; thinking that they would stick by them until the dance was over.

The hazel eyed girl nodded as Roizen reached out and grabbed her hand in his. "Just to warn you, I'm not that good of a dancer." The male chuckled as the two placed their arms on each others shoulders and danced through the rhythm of the music. They gazed into the other's eyes as they moved, it felt like time had stopped between them once again.

Sadly, the song went up to five minutes and switched back to its fast paced mode. The two stopped and smiled at each other. "You're not a bad dancer Roizen, you just never try." The female chuckled as the said person looked at her in a look that said: _'I do try!'_ The two teens stopped their tiny bickering and sat on some nearby chairs.

Roizen and Kagome were quiet for a few minutes as they watched the dance transpire before them. It seemed like they were on a date, but that didn't bother them. They were glad to be there together. Roizen was Kagome's Inuyasha and Kagome was Roizen's Keiko, but they were different from the two people that betrayed them. It was as if fate had something to do with this.

"Yusuke." He started as the girl glanced at him confusingly. "Yusuke Urameshi. That's my name. Just to let you know, Roizen's my youkai name that came from my youkai father: Raizen." The youth sighed. "Now that you know my name, what do you want to do now?"

Kagome blinked and shrugged. "How about we just dance the night away, Yu-chan?(6)" She chuckled as she saw a light blush form on his cheeks. 'So that's one of his weaknesses. Cool.' The miko stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's party!"

**-**

The Halloween party was blast; the happiest night of Kagome's life. Yusuke felt the same way as they walked together side-by-side; as he decided to escort Kagome-chan safely to her house due to earlier's encounter. "That party was awesome!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "What did you think of it?"

"It was ok." The usual male reply. "Though it would have been boring if I went without you." The miko felt another blush coming on as she glanced downwards, eluding his eyes as he chuckled. "Though it was pretty funny when you spilt juice on that snobbish person."

"It was pretty funny wasn't it?" She laughed. "I hope she didn't find out it was me, but I suppose if she did, you would bring hell to her if she tried to hurt me." Yusuke grinned as if saying: 'You read my mind.' The youth stopped and glanced at the shrine in front of her. "Well I guess this is good-."

"Wait. I sense people. There's a middle age woman, a little boy about twelve, and an old man in the shadows." The female smiled and chuckled a bit. That was her strange family alright. Nothing gets past them, except that time when Kagome first traveled back in time to the feudal era.

The female teen chuckled nervously, a sweatdrop forming to the side of her face. "That's my family alright. My mother, my brother: Souta, and my grandpa. We're a pretty weird family, mostly grandpa though." She ran a hand threw her jet black hair and sighed.

"Then, I better make this quick and give them a show." Kagome blinked at what he said before soft, gentle lips captured her own. There was a rustle in the bushes and she definitely heard multiple gasps coming from the brush. The kiss was short, but it felt soothing and calming. Yusuke pulled back the kiss and licked his lips. "Yum, strawberry." Just the way he liked it. "Well see you tomorrow Kagome-chan." With that, the hanyou winked before sprinting off, leaving a flushed miko near the gate.

The female touched her lips and by now she knew she looked like a tomato once again. That Yusuke, he was something. A bad boy on the outside, but a sweet, caring boy in the inside. A smile appeared on her lips, maybe she could find love with Yusuke. Though time will tell and now she must face her family.

"Oooh, Kagome got kissed!"

**OWARI - THE END**

**A/N: Phew! That took forever to finish..excluding the week my computer spent in the repair shop. This was inspired by a Halloween Challenge in a Yusuke x Kagome Yahoo Group and those song lyrics took about a day each so I had to replay the song over and over; since the song's in Japanese and I had this crazy idea to translate it into English to match the beat/rhythm. I have a very reliable YYH site:_ rosewhip(dot)net_ to thank for the English Translations to the Japanese Version and making the lyrics possible. Well...haven't said this in a while..onto the NOTES! **

**NOTES FOR "THE HANYOU"**

**1) The song that is featured here is my all time favorite-possibly every Yusuke fan's-song._ "Dead or Alive -Toushin-"_ or _"Dead or Alive -Fighting God-"_ too bad I can't seem to find the Karaoke version of it, I might have tried my version out. -sweatdrops-**

**2) If you think you've heard /all/ of Yusuke's songs then you're wrong. He may sound good, but that's just his voice actor. There's this one song: _"Kiki"_ in the _Yu Yu Hakusho Music Battle CD_ Yusuke's voice actor tries to sing in his "Yusuke" voice. Listen to it, it's hilarious I guarantee it.  
**

**3) Heh try a decade or so since the first time he sang this song was in the _Yu Yu Hakusho Music Battle CD_.**

**4) The song that is featured here is _"Kokoro O Tsunaide"_ or _"Burning Hearts"_ in English. Yup all these songs are Yusuke songs. -sweatdrops at Yusuke obsession- I tested this song out in its Karaoke version so it's A-ok! -grins-**

**5) I suggest you download this song, it's my -all- time favorite slow Japanese song. It's from the anime: _"Full Moon Wo Sagashite"_ or _"Searching For A Full Moon"_ in English.**

**6) Did ya know that Keiko's parents actually call him that in the Japanese version?**

**A/N: Phew, man I know a lot about the songs..-cross eyed- well I hope you enjoy the one-shot and lesson. Until later, Ja Matte ne Minna-san!**


End file.
